supernatural_diariesfandomcom-20200215-history
Elijah Mikaelson
Elijah Mikaelson, the strongest being besides his (half) brother Niklaus. He is the (now) oldest Original, oldest child (now) of the Mikaelson's. His past goes back to the 10th century, where he was originaly turned by Esther by use of magic in fear their children would share the same fate as their youngest sibling Henry had, by being killed by a werewolf. They were turned into vampires to protect themselves. He and Katerina Petrova had gotten close, and he even loved her, he always has. Elijah, Klaus, and Rebekah are th closest three out of their family, though Kol died. They had made a promise to each other. Always and Forever. Chapter One In Chapter One, Elijah doesn't do much at the start, but come in reading a book till the potent scent of blood fills the area of the house and he follows Beth back to her motel. He feels rather curious about the girl, and decides to heal her and take her back to the Mikaelson mansion. Speaking with her, he then discovers that she is a hunter, along with her friends. When Dean, Sam, Bobby, and Castiel come for her, Elijah and Klaus begin to negotiate terms for them, Beth's life for their disappearance. With all the commotion, Hayley comes down the stairs and works her charm, saying that they are all on the same side, and that they should at least work together. Elijah's mind is then swayed to working with the hunters to find the murderous vampire, if that's their only problem. Personality Elijah is extremely family oriented, and love oriented. He strongly believes in his promises, and his word. He can be unpredictable, stubborn and over protective, but only when it comes to the people he loves. Elijah is selfless, kind, empathetic, kind, friendly, and approachable. Elijah is also very manipulable, and naive which is shown countless times, especially around Katherine. He is known for speaking his mind, ad having a fierce temper, especially when promises to him are broken. If anyone tries to kill or hurt a member of his family, incuding Hayley, they will not live to regret it. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths ''' *Vampire Speed - Runs faster, blurs. *Vampire Strength - Picks up things ten times his weight *Compelling - Vampire's are able to 'control' and erase memories in a humans mind, something Adam likes to mess around with. *Vampire Blood - Vampire blood has healing abilities. *Humanity Switch - The switch is having the ability to flip your emotions off and on. *Compulsion - Original Vampires are able to compel any vampire. '''Weaknesses *His family *Hayley *His ability to give people the benefit of the doubt *Katherine Pierce Relationships Only living family&friends. *'Klaus Mikaelson' - Klaus is Elijah's half brother and closest brother. Despite their moments of arguing and disagreements, Klaus is one of the dearest people to Elijah. *'Rebekah Mikaelson' - Elijah's younger sister, though he is indifferent to Rebekah's actions, he loves her unconditionally, and she along with Klaus is another thing close to his heart. *'Katherine Pierce' - In 1492, Elijah and Katherine had feelings for each other, in fact they even loved each other. After she lied to him continuosly, he told her goodbye for the last time, and he hoped it meant forever. *'Hayley Marshall' - Hayley and Elijah have a deep connection, he's over protective when it comes to her. He cares about her deeply. Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Originals Category:Canons